Noche de brujas y amor
by meryinustar
Summary: ¡hola! como dice el título es por Halloween donde alguien confesará sus sentimientos. leánlo y mande reviews con lo que quieran decirme. se acepta de todo.


**Noche de brujas y de amor**

Tras un enfrentamiento con Naraku, en el cual no habían podido derrotarlo, Kagome regresa a su época a pesar de los reclamos de nuestro querido Hanyou y se entera de que va a ver esa noche una fiesta por Halloween en su cole y decide invitar a sus amigos del Sengoku...

Kag: chicos, les gustaría ir a mi época hoy en la noche?

San: claro! Me encantaría saber como es tu mundo Kagome

Mir: a mi también, de paso puedo conocer a chicas muy hermosas jejeje (con cara de pervertido) PLAFF!

San: (con su Hiraikotsu en la cabeza del monje) cuando no! Usted y sus mañas!

Inu: feh! Es una perdida de tiempo!

Kag: oh... vamos InuYasha, así podremos relajarnos un poco

Inu: se te olvida de que no estoy en mi forma humana?

Kag: justo por eso quiero que vayas

Inu??? (con cara de what?)

San: no entiendo Kagome, tú nos dijiste que si veían a InuYasha como Hanyou, las personas se asustarían

Kag: si, lo sé. Pero hoy es un día especial

Mir. Nos podría explicar mejor, srta. Kagome

Kag: bueno... hoy la mayoría de la gente se disfraza ya sea como bestias espeluznantes, princesas y otras cosas. En mi escuela va a ver una fiesta de disfraces y quiero invitarlos

Inu: feh! Tonterías! Yo no pienso ir! (se aleja lentamente)

Mir: (con cara de cómplice) y... dígame srta. Kagome... su amigo Hoyo va a estar ahí? (Inu se detiene)

San: (cómplice) ah! Ese chico que dices que está siempre detrás de ti?

Kag: sí, y tal vez me pida que sea su pareja de baile jejeje

Inu: QUE! Eso ni hablar!

Mir: pero InuYasha, tú decías que no ibas a ir (inocentemente)

Inu: feh! Cambié de opinión, mejor... voy para... asegurarme de que no les ocurra algo malo

???: yo también voy!

Inu: grrrrrrrr lobo apestoso. Tú no vas a ninguna parte!

Kou: Y quien te a pedido tu opinión, bestia!

Inu: quieres pelear?! (sacando su espada)

Kag: InuYasha, Osuwari! (PLAF)

Kou: (tomándole de las manos) verdad que puedo ir contigo, mi hermosa Kagome?

Inu: (sacando su cabeza de la tierra) tú no vas a ir!

Kag: (ignorándolo) claro que sí Kouga

Kou. Ya ves, Bestia!

Inu: feh!

San: pero Kagome, nosotros no sabemos bailar!

Kag: no se preocupen, cuando lleguemos a mi casa, les voy a enseñar a bailar y algunas cosas que deben saber

Y así el grupo se va a la época de Kagome y se preparan para la fiesta luego de haber aprendido a bailar (claro que Inu no quiso al principio, pero viendo a Kouga bailar con Kagome, él también se "animó" a bailar) también aprendieron lo necesario para no impresionarse mucho al ver cosas nuevas y Kagome les sugirió a Sango, Kouga e InuYasha a que fueran con sus mismos trajes pero al monje Miroku, le ofreció un traje de doctor y también le explicó que era lo que era un doctor (y lo recibió encantado sabiendo lo que podría hacer). Kagome se puso un traje de princesa (tipo cenicienta). Cuando llegó la hora de irse, todos estaban esperando a Sango y Kagome a que bajaran.

Inu: por qué se demoran tanto?!

Mir: la paciencia es una virtud

San: (bajando de las escaleras) bueno, ya estamos listas para irnos (Kagome aparece detrás de ella con su vestido de princesa, zapatos plateados, un moño medio recogido con mechones caídos y maquillada ligeramente, pero hermosa)

Inu- Kou: (babeando) eh... eh… Ka… Ka……. Kagome, estas muy Hermosa! (se sonrojan)

Kag: eh... gracias (sonrojada)

Mir: será mejor que nos vayamos

Kag: es verdad! Se nos va a ser muy tarde!

Todos se dirigen jardín trasero de la escuela donde se desarrollará la fiesta y ven que había mucha gente disfrazada

Inu. Feh! no dan miedo (viendo a la gente)

???: buuuuuuuuu (con voz escalofriante)

Inu: AHHHHHHH! (salta a los brazos de Kouga)

Kag: quién eres tú? (viendo a la persona disfrazada de fantasma)

Inu: (escondiéndose detrás de Kouga) un fantasma! Un Fantasma! Aléjenlo de mí! (a todos les sale una gotita de anime)

???: (quitándose la máscara) hola Kagome

Kag: Eri! Que alegría verte! (abrazándola) te presento a unos amigos. Ellos son Sango, Miroku, Kouga e InuYasha

Eri: mucho gusto en conocerlos

Mir: (tomándole de las manos) dígame srta. No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? (PLAFF!) por qué a mí?!

San. Eso es para que aprenda!

???: Higurashi! (viniendo corriendo)

Kag. Ho... hola Hoyo

Hoyo: que bueno que ya estés bien de tu extromadoriterudita (estaba disfrazado de vampiro)

Kag: (con una gota de anime en su cabeza) je je je si, ya estoy mejor

Kou: ey! Tú quién eres?!

Inu: grrrrr

Hoyo: (ignorándolos) bueno Higurashi, esta noche te voy a morder

Todos: QUEEEEE!

Inu: engendro, tú no la vas a morder!

Kou. Quién te crees para querer marcar a mi mujer! (los tres empiezan a pelear)

Mir: srta. Kagome, será mejor que los calme

Kag. Sí, tiene razón... chicos, ya basta!

Kag: chicos!

Inu: (separándose de los dos que siguen peleando) feh! Idiotas! (se dirige a Kagome como un cazador acechando a su presa y la acorrala en un árbol)

Kag. (sonrojada y nerviosa) Inu... InuYasha?

Inu. Nadie más que yo puede marcarte! (diciendo esto, Inu se inclina a su cuello y le clava sus colmillos)

Kag. (siendo soltada por Inu) pero, qué has hecho?!

Inu: feh! Pues, te he marcado

Kou: bestia inmunda, como te atreves a marcar a mi mujer!

Inu: ella nunca fue tu mujer, ni lo será por qué la he marcado como mía!

Todos!!!!! (sorprendidos)

Kag: (sonrojada) pe... pero InuYasha, tu no

Inu: (sonrojado) bueno... yo...

San: será mejor que los dejemos solos (jala a todos lejos de ahí)

Kag: InuYasha...

Inu: Kagome, yo... yo... te amo

Kag: que!

Inu: (abrazándola fuertemente) Kagome te amo y... sé que fui un estúpido al no decírtelo antes... y hacerte daño...

Kag: (tapándole la boca con el dedo) InuYasha... yo también te amo y a pesar de todo, no te odio... al contrario te amo

Inu: en... en serio?

Kag: sí, te amo tanto InuYasha!

Inu: yo también Kagome!

Kag: pero... que va a pasar con Kikio? (con cara triste)

Inu: bueno... hablaré con ella y le diré que me quedaré contigo (acariciándole su mejilla)

Inu. Kagome... quieres... ser... mi novia? (rojo hasta sus lindas orejitas)

Kag: sí! (le da un piquito) te quiero Inu

Inu: y yo a ti Kagome (se dan otro beso pero más tierno y largo)

Mientras que con los demás...

Mir: jovencitas, no les gustaría que le inyecte (con cara de pervertido)

San: grrrrrr! (PLAFF!)

Mir: pero... Sanguito, tú sabes que eres la única para mí! (con una GRAN marca roja en su mejilla)

San: PERVERTIDO!

Mir: por qué siempre me golpean! Si yo no hice nada malo

San: me pregunto, como estarán InuYasha y kagome'

Mir: apuesto a que están MUY pegaditos jejeje

San: usted nunca va a cambiar, verdad?

Mir. Pero aún así me quieres

San: (sonrojada) eh... yo... (siente una mano intrusa) pervertido! (PLAFF!)

Mir. Mi mano tiene vida! (llorando)

Después Inu y kagome se les une a la fiesta y se divierten celebrando el día de las brujas y su noviazgo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito (aunque hubiera querido estar en los zapatos de Kagome jejeje y hacerle cositas lindas a Inu... ejem... no me hagan caso) espero q manden sus reviews con felicitaciones, críticas, tomates podridos, etc. Cuídense mucho, bye!


End file.
